Pokemon Excerpt from the Tanaid
by TPC II
Summary: The Legendary Tanais and his adventures in the world of Pokemon


A/N: yes, a boring author's note. Well.. somethings must be said about this story. First off, I don't own any characters except for Tanais & co. Also, a brief introduction into who Tanais is. Tanais was a boy from our own time, but he was abducted by a secret society who thought he was the one they been waiting for so long. He went back in time to resurrect the Roman Empire in the 900s and since then he jumps through different periods of the Empire's history under new aliases all the time. You'll learn more as the story goes on, enjoy my sorry excuse for a story but have mercy, its my first publicized one  
  
Chapter I: Introductions  
  
Come now Spirit, Spirit of Lord, dwell within me so that I may tell this story of one of Your Chosen One's adventures, Tanais, as well as you will. Let me now share this story with all who have gathered here to hear of the tales of Tanais, the Resurrector of Rome. Now shall we look at his adventures in a new world, a world filled with oddly powerful monsters.  
  
"Emperor," said a young soldier who was dressed in a very non descript uniform, "we are approaching a planet which we have received reports of having a great multitude of different life forms. Oddly enough and fortunately also, its atmosphere and climate is much like our own planet. General Publius sent me for your decision."  
  
"Hmmm......" said Tanais, "Interesting now isn't it, private? Very well, tell the general that I want to land and make contact with whoever may be in charge on this planet, hopefully there are no savage barbarians on this planet, I'd hate to have to fight after such a long journey."  
  
"Yes sire, I'm sure the general will be pleased with your decision."  
  
With that the low-ranking soldier left to tell the general the order. Many on board the spacecraft were relieved to learn that they'd be landing for they have been traveling and cooped up on board the ship for way too long.  
  
In about an hour's time the ship entered the atmosphere of this new strange world. As all this was going on another group of people were trailing through the woods, three to be exact with an odd, yellow creature on one of them. One of the trio was tall and tanned, he seemed for no reason never to open his eyes. The other two were currently arguing about who knows what.  
  
The red-haired girl finally got fed up and decided to mallet the dark- haired boy but before she could a loud noise came and soon they saw a large object descend from the sky into the forest. The three seemed terrified yet curious about what was going on. they quickly crept up close to the object and hid behind some plants.  
  
Soon a door opened up and men speaking some odd language to eachother began to look around. Another man came out attended by others, he clearly was head of the all. He stood at average height but was apparently one of authority. He had brownish red-hair, different for most of the others who had dark black hair, and seemed to be in about his mid twenties. He gave the area a quick look around and then gave some orders to the other men.  
  
By now the trio was confused and terrified. Who were these men and were did they come from? One of them finally got up the courage to speak up, he was the one with the red and white cap on. He said in a loud voice, "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum from pallet. Where are you from?"  
  
Tanais quickly recognized that language and thought to himself, "Thats so weird, how does that young boy from this planet, millions of lightyears from my own world. How could these people know the language I spoke as boy, my native tongue?"  
  
"Greetings Ash," said the Emperor, "I am Tanais Philippus Caesar V, Emperor of Rome. I come from a planet far from here, but do not worry, I seek only peace. Now then, who are your companions?"  
  
"I'm Misty." said the redhead.  
  
"And I'm Brock." said the squinted one.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Before I go on any further, I'd like to ask you three if you know of a place we can set camp? my troops are very weary and wish not to sleep on the ship any longer. I would also like to ask if you can stay with us for a time, I have many questions about your world and would like to know more."  
  
"Sure, we can stay with you but uh..... we kinda have a problem with a place to stay for you..... we're kinda........ lost ourselves." said Ash  
  
"It's all your fault too, you big dummy." said Misty  
  
"Is not!" yelled Ash  
  
"Is too! you always screw up!"  
  
And so they continued to argue for a minute. Soon Brock yelled out, "Would you two stop it! geesh....." and he broke them up before there was any bloodshed.  
  
"My my..... are you two brother and sister? You seem to bicker like an old married couple."  
  
"She's/He's not my sister/brother!" they said in unison.  
  
"I'd rather have a rock for brother, at least he would have some intelligence...." Misty muttered. That led to another argument which Brock broke up again.  
  
"Very well..... I shall send out my scouts to find us a place to camp."  
  
With that he gave orders to his troops to find a place to stay. Soon came out some more men out of the ship, they seemed to be pretty high ranking officers themselves. They walked up to the Emperor and saluted him.  
  
"Hello Generals Publius and Gaius, I'd like you to meet some of the natives of this planet, Ash, Misty, and Brock."  
  
"Hi." they all said.  
  
"Greetings Caesar and to you three." Publius replied.  
  
"Ave Caesar, I see you are already making allies on this planet."  
  
"Yes magister(teacher), I am. They will be staying with us for a time to answer our questions about this planet. Now, let us go find us a camp to stay in so that we may eat, I'm very hungry. Fetch me Epona."  
  
Someone went back into the ship and came out once again with a horse this time. This was a dazzling horse with great beauty, one so beautiful it was fit for a deity. The Emperor hopped on and gave orders for the trio to be brought to camp with them. They were loaded up on some vehicle and they drove away.  
  
As they rode to camp, Misty admired how beautiful the horse was. Its elegance defies definition. She also took note how well its rider rode it, he seemed to have done this a great many times.  
  
Soon they arrived and pitched camp in a field. The Emperor unmounted his horse and walked over to the trio.  
  
"Tonight we feast! You shall get a taste of Rome's great splendor once you eat our food. You shall sit next to me tonight, for I have a great many questions to ask you and would like to get to know you better. My first question is this, Ash, what is that strange creature you have?"  
  
"Oh this is Pikachu, he's a pokemon."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"A pokemon?"  
  
"Ya, pokemon are these creatures which inhabit our world and each one is unique and has its own special abilities. Some are electric, some psychic, some fire, some water. There are so many different kinds, and we discover new ones all the time." said Brock.  
  
"How do you know so much about them?"  
  
"I'm a pokemon breeder."  
  
"Ahh..... I see... May I see your pikachu?"  
  
"Sure, is that alright pikachu?"  
  
"Chu"  
  
He hands Pikachu to Tanais. He examines the creature thoroughly and takes note of its features.  
  
"How do you know what it says? Is there some sort of special language they have that you understand?"  
  
"I have a special bond with pikachu and overtime you just kinda learn to understand."  
  
"He seems to me nothing more than a mere yellow mouse, what kind of pokemon is he?"  
  
"An electric type"  
  
"Oh really? could you perhaps show me some of his capabilities?"  
  
"Sure, Pikachu, Thundershock!"  
  
"PIIIIIIKA!"  
  
Just as soon as the command was given, pikachu let out a powerful thundershock attack, unfortunately though, while Tanais was holding him so he took quite a shock. As soon as the electric mouse was through, the emperor fell over as does anyone who gets shocked like that for the first time, luckily he was still conscious.  
  
"Uhh........ sorry about that...... I guess I should've warned you or something...."  
  
"Yes that would have been a bright idea now wouldn't've it?" the emperor said as he got up and brushed himself off in a jokingly matter, "Don't worry, I've had much worse."  
  
"Ash isn't good with bright ideas, sir." Misty stated.  
  
And with that prompted another argument. Tanais gestured to Brock not to break it up, he wanted to enjoy the entertainment for minute. They both looked on amusingly when Tanais remarked, "Ahh...... lovers' quarrels, they can be great sources of amusement can't they Brock?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" they both said. They began to yell at the two spectators and Misty even pulled out her trusty mallet and bashed Brock on the head but decided to spare Caesar the same treatment. Ash was about to yell out his defense but his entire attention turned once he heard the dinner bell and began to race towards the feasting grounds.  
  
"Ash..." Misty said, "He's ruled by his stomach."  
  
"Talk is cheap, time for food!" yelled the emperor.  
  
With that they all raced towards the feasting grounds and caught up with Ash. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- End of Chapter 1 Well? What'd u think? I know it's pretty boring in its current state and hopefully, God willing (begins to pray), it'll get better.. 


End file.
